Not Quite A Cinderella Story
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: KaZe Fairytale Series. The King and Queen needed to find a wife for their prince, so they threw a huge ball. The evil step-family were invited, but Cinderella was not allowed to go. After they left, Cinderella's fairy godmother appeared and changed her dirty rags into a beautiful gown with glass slippers. Well, it should be like that, but you know it's not quite a Cinderella story.


**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Swearing. MalexMale. A bit out of character.**_

* * *

**NOT QUITE A CINDERELLA STORY**

**By Scarlet Natsume**

**Vampire Knight **© **Matsuri Hino**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 01**

**.**

**.**

Once upon a time, in a land of a kingdom, there lived an unhappy young girl…

"What just did you say about me?"

…err… an unhappy young **man**. Actually, he was a happy young man before, he lived happily and had a happy family… or so he used thought. That's it, before a crazy, woman, pureblood vampire came and slaughtered his family, killed his parents in cold blood out of revenge, turned him into an ex-human vampire (the lowest level in vampire hierarchy), and – like added salt to his wounded soul and heart – all happened so smooth and fast and cruel because his twin brother – that silently hating his parents – apparently helped the woman to attacked his family.

What do you think? Wasn't it a tragic, epic, unhappy tragedy? It's no wonder he became an unhappy, grumpy young man.

Well, let's we introduce the main character in this twisted fairytale. Zero Kiryuu was his name. After the misfortune that befell him and his family, he moved from one foster family to another, kept like that for a few months – either because they couldn't deal with his grumpy self or because they knew that Zero was an ex-human, but it's usually the latter – until he was adopted by a kind-hearted blonde man named Kaien Cross.

But, though Zero adopted by a kind-hearted person like Kaien, he was still unhappy.

It's not that the blonde's kindness was fake. No, his kindness was very true and real, and Zero silently feel grateful to the blonde – not that he would say it loudly – for adopted him into his family, never mind about Zero's status as an ex-human. What made Zero unhappy was because the man was very…

…eccentric? Nope, it didn't sound right. Stupid? Um… if Zero could use that word, he already had using it. He couldn't use it because he knew well that even if the blonde's demeanor and behavior were neither said so, his mind was very far from stupid. So, nope, that wasn't right either. Insane? Oh, yeah, it sounded exactly right in his mind.

Kaien Cross was so insane that Zero unnerved. But what made him so annoyed was the blonde didn't know anything about housework. And it made him more unnerved when he knew his daughter was as hopeless as her father.

You see, Kaien had a daughter, her name was Yuuki Cross. Zero was quite fond of her and considered her as his sister, and Yuuki felt same way. According to Zero, Yuuki was very beautiful, sweet, kind, pure, innocent and so willful…

"Enough, you damn Narrator. You make me sounded like a doting brother," Zero growled as he glared at the Narrator.

…But, Zero-kun, you **are** a doting brother, right?

Zero launched a death glare to the Narrator.

O-Okay, okay, I understand! Chill, man! Keep calm!

Ahem! Where was I? Oh yeah, Zero became an unhappy young man after his family misfortune tragedy, Zero still unhappy though he have a kind-hearted stepfather and a pure-hearted stepsister, and he surely **is** unhappy **now**.

Why?

Because of this.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Zero yelled, full of horror and dark aura emitted from him as he glared at his stepfamily.

Kaien and Yuuki hesitantly – and fearfully – looked toward Zero. "U-umm… we just…"

Zero flinched when sewer scent piercing his nose, he glanced disgustingly at the boiling pot on the stove. Wait a second, it's just him or something in the pot was actually smirking at him? "I've already told you to not make your witchery concoction in the kitchen!" he snapped as his hands grabbed a napkin and hurriedly lifted the pot.

Kaien pouted. "It's not a witchery concoction, Zero. It's a cuisine!"

Zero threw the pot out of the window as strong as and as far as from the house possible. "Something that could smirk at you is not a cuisine!" he growled, ignoring the cries and scream from the unfortunate people outside who unfortunately exposed by Kaien's 'cooking'.

"But, Zero, you said yourself that you were too busy to cook something, and we were hungry, so we're cooking," Kaien whined.

A vein popped on Zero's forehead. "You…" He took a long breath to calm himself. "I still wonder how Yuuki and you could still alive before you adopted me," he grumbled.

Yuuki's eyes brightened. "Is that mean you will cook?"

A big sweat drop on the back of Zero's head as he saw Yuuki staring at him hopefully as if saying 'Please, please, so very please, make something to eat, Zero! I don't want to eat father's cooking either!'

Zero was letting out a sigh. He was used to things like this. He said he was too busy to cook because he wanted to take time off though just for today, and it turned out he still couldn't relax at all. Due to the incompetence of the father-daughter in housework, Zero was the one who must do it all every day, starting from cleaning up, washing clothes, cooking, etc. The neighbors even nicknamed him 'Cinderella' as ashes and dusts always stained his clothes – which made him pissed as hell.

"Alright, I'll cook," Zero the Cinderella said resignedly while death glaring at the Narrator because the nickname, before a knock from the front door interrupted him. "And while I'm doing it, you will take a look who knocking the door." He then glared at the two cowering people. "And don't do anything, and I mean **anything**, or else."

Kaien and Yuuki nodded quickly and ran towards the front door.

Zero scoffed.

Zero, could you tone your grumpiness down a bit? If I'm not mistaken, Cinderella is the one who bullied by the stepfamily, right? If you keep do that, it's like you're the stepmother and Kaien is the Cinderella. This story had already completely out from the original now, you know.

"Like I give a damn!" Zero said as he sliced the meat hard like a butcher. He glanced at the Narrator, the blood that spurted from the meat running down on his cheek. "You mean to say that I should become a weakling that always waiting for help like a damsel in distress?"

…N-No, Zero-_sama_… please excuse my impudence.

A squeal interrupted the conversation. Zero turned his head, found his stepfather skipping into the kitchen like a little girl. He groaned inside when he saw Yuuki smiled mildly and just shook her head.

He always trusted his instincts, and now his instincts screaming that something which made Kaien so happy will be very troublesome for Zero.

"Look at this! Look at this, Zero!" Kaien shouted as he showed a beautiful decorate envelope in his hand. "Apparently there is to be a royal ball, in honor of His Highness, the Crown Prince!"

"Hurrah…" Zero responded with all the satirical enthusiasm he could muster.

Kaien pouted. "Why didn't you more excited? You're supposed to cheer."

"Because there's no something need to cheer on," Zero said.

Kaien puffed out his cheeks. "Zerorin is not fun," he said, ignoring the glare from Zero at the nickname. "Ah, well, we just will deal with it later, right?" he continued as Zero's glare more deadly. "Anyway, Yuuki, in this invitation says that all of the girls in the kingdom have been invited to this ball."

Yuuki's mouth dropped open in shock. "_All_ of them? Every single girl?"

"Yup!" Kaien exclaimed as he nodded.

"Really?" Zero's voice was full of disbelief.

"The invitation states that 'All the eligible young females of the realm' have been invited."

Zero snorted. "Define 'eligible'," he muttered, ignoring the glare from Yuuki.

"Can they fit that many people into the palace hall? It's large, but…" Yuuki trailed off.

Kaien clicked his tongue. "Don't underestimate the palace, Yuuki. I'm very sure the palace hall is large enough to accommodate all the people in this kingdom."

"You talk like you have seen inside the palace," Zero said full of sarcasm.

"Of course I have," Kaien said lightly. "I'm the one who designed and constructed it after all, and I sometimes still visit there to meet my best friends Haruka and Juuri."

A long silence emitted from them.

Zero and Yuuki stared still at Kaien – who still with his cheerful face – in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding me. A crazy like you befriend with the King and Queen? How come?" the silverette asked skeptically.

"It's new for me too," Yuuki added. "Who would have thought _someone_ like Father could befriend with the King and Queen."

Kaien pouted. "You meanie!" he whined.

But Yuuki and Zero neither heed the blonde.

Throughout the conversation, Zero had moved about the room, serving dishes and listening silently the conversation between Kaien and Yuuki. There's something fishy about the invitation, why would they invited _every_ single girl in the kingdom? What would that stuck up nobles said when they should be in the same room with the commoners? He read the invitation carefully. It stated that the ball was a celebration for the Prince's birthday, but why the invitation specifically invites the females of the realm?

Except…

"Kaien, do you know why they invited all the girls in the kingdom to this ball?" he asked.

Kaien turned his head as he munched his food. "Hm? I don't know." He swallowed. "But I have a thought that this may have something about what I read in the letter from Juuri last week. Apparently, she really wants a grandbaby, but her son doesn't have any interest to finding a mate and her daughter is too young for it."

'_I knew it!'_

"So, because she's so desperate, the King and Queen hold this ball in hope their son will find a girl to marry and give them a grandchild, is that so?" Zero replied in incredulity. "That's absurd! Are they that idiot or what? Now I can understand why they could become best friends with you, Kaien."

"Zero, why do you say it like that?" Kaien whined. "And call me Daddy!"

"No way!" Zero replies coldly as quickly, made Kaien sulking at the corner.

Yuuki was silent and made no comment to the conversation, but a few moments later, as Zero removed a plate for her, she looked up at him and blinked. "Ne, Zero, I know you're not interested in going, but would you like to go with us?" she asked.

Zero raised his eyebrow. "You have heard our conversation and you still want to go there?" he asked as he flabbergasted. "They want to find a little wife for their son in this ball, Yuuki."

"So?"

"_So_?" Zero now wondered if she was an idiot as he took a seat beside her. "What will you do if the Prince choosing you, Yuuki?" Zero asked as he brought his cup to his mouth. "And I remember clearly you said that you distaste at something like arranged marriage without love." He lazily leaned his head to the seat. "And we all know well that you don't have the guts to refuse the Prince."

Yuuki pouted. "Well, there will be a **lot** of women in the party, so the possibility I'm chosen by him is very small, like one in hundreds." Inwardly Zero agreed with her. "And if I'm chosen, it will depend on my opinion of the Prince. I could be falling in love at first sight with him at the party, and he could be love me back. If this is what happened, it will become a happy marriage for both sides, right?"

Zero's sister complex was geared on. Like hell he will give Yuuki to a no-face prince! He was often heard the Prince's goodness, but he never heard about his flaw, and it made the silverette unnerved. What's more, the Prince had never seen among his people, so very few people who knew his face.

He was so wanted went to the ball to protect Yuuki from the _wolves_, but…

"So, would you like to accompany me to the ball?" Yuuki's question made Zero jolted back from his overprotective-brother-world.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be there alone," she replied.

"You have Kaien with you and it's enough, right?"

"But, there's no guarantee that Father will always with me," Yuuki responded quietly. "And I don't think I have someone I know at there."

Zero sighed at her stubbornness. "Hm, I would like to, Yuuki," he sighed again but this time in disappointed. "I really would _love _to," So he could keep _the big bad wolves _away from her, he mentally added. "But…" He opened the invitation and pointed to the bottom line. "The invitation clearly stated that ex-humans, sans the tamed female ones, are forbidden to come to the palace."

A long silence emitted between them.

"WHAT?!" Yuuki and Kaien yelled loudly as their eyes widened in surprise. "HOW CAN BE?!" Kaien continued as he reread the invitation.

"So, have fun you two. At least what I can do now is make any preparation for you to the ball." Zero brushed lightly, waving his hand. "And, Kaien, keep an eye on Yuuki at the ball, okay?" A wide smile adorned his usually stoic face as flowery pink background emblazoned at his back. "If I notice she's touched by any man even though it was only the tip of her hair, you know **well **what I would do to you later, right?"

Kaien swallowed hard as he nodded desperately. A super smiling Zero is a very dangerous one, especially the one with pink background, and he was dreading to imagine the torture from the silverette.

* * *

Their Royal Majesties King Haruka Kuran and Queen Juuri Kuran were not happy. They had tried, they really had, to make their only son interested to women and to have a mate. But somehow, no matter what they do, they always fail.

Actually His Royal Highness the Crown Prince Kaname Kuran was an ideal child to any parents. He was smart, handsome, polite, gentle, very dedicated, popular, and always did his duty to the kingdom seriously. Yeah, that's the problem, he was too serious, too stiff. He didn't have social life beside the ones who could benefit his duty and the kingdom.

And he very rarely showed his emotion. He was like a robot, stoic and never shed his mask in front anyone except the King and the Queen and the Princess.

It's the reason why he didn't have love-life. And it's the problem.

It made Haruka and Juuri – especially the Queen – gritted their teeth. They desperately wanted grandbabies from their son to pamper on, and they were not young any longer, damn it! But how they get any grandchild if their son didn't even want to have a mate!

Initially they had encouraged him to marry where his heart was, not simply for his duty to the kingdom, but to hell with it, after decades they saw that their son didn't have interest to have a mate moreover looking for one, they decided to intervene.

Yeah, they knew that they were very selfish. But surprise, all the pureblood vampires were. 'Selfishness' had already became their middle name after all.

Lo and behold, they had come up with a flippant idea for their son's birthday celebration, and now here they are, sitting quietly in the longue, planning and organizing the ball as their minions – yeah, minions – in charge of assembling the guest list and writing various replies to invitations for girls of _every _class and preparing the hall for so very many people.

Really, I almost feel pity for the 'minions'. Well, **almost**.

"You seem excited about this, Yuuki," A voice was heard and they turned their head to see Kaname walked in to the longue. Kaname gave his parents a smile, before he approached his little sister.

Yuuki Kuran, the sixteen years old daughter of the King Haruka and Queen Juuri, looked over at Kaname. "Why would I not be excited? It's an interesting big event where you would meet a girl and fall madly in love with her in one night." She was shifting the papers elegantly. "Honestly, I didn't like how our parents made a decision about your life like this, but I don't have any desire to see you alone and lonely for your whole life."

Kaname cocked his eyebrow. "You really expect I will find a girl in the ball and marry her?"

Princess Yuuki didn't need to look at Kaname to read the incredulity coming off of him. Actually, she expected no such thing. Why would she? It's ridiculous no matter you looked at, even a kid like her could see it. But their parents already desperate for grandbabies, and the only one who could give them that was her brother as she was too young – not that she had any complaint.

"Of course not, silly brother," she finally said. "You, who had decades since your legal age and never have a girl that you fall in love with, will find a girl, in love with her and marry her in one night? Oh, please," she rolled her eyes.

"They never said that I should fall in love, just to marry and give them the baby they want," Kaname said as he helped his sister with the papers.

She stared agape in disbelief at her brother. "Do you understand what you've implied? You realize you just stated that you don't mind to be married with an unknown girl that you don't love?"

Kaname glanced at her. "Shouldn't I?" he asked as he tilted his head. "I'm their son, it's my duty as a heir to give them a grandchild."

Princess Yuuki now felt like to bang her head to the table as she groaned in frustration.

How his logic had become so warped she would never know.

Official, her brother was hopeless, and it didn't help that Mother and Father was such stupidly loving parents that they never realize Kaname had a problem, a very critical one.

Yeah, there's a problem, there's always a problem in this regard. Her brother was emotionally stunted, especially when it comes to romantic love. There's a reason why she approved this event though she didn't like it, it's a chance for Kaname to meet a large number of people he had never seen before, and she hoped he would meet someone who he could relax with.

However, a worry hanging over her, and she was sure in everyone's head as well. She feared that her brother would take interest in someone who would not really be suitable queen material. It would very awkward if he were to fall in love with someone deemed unworthy by society, particularly the nobility. Those two-faced jerks.

"In the ball later, what would you do if you never find someone who makes you interested?" she curiously asked.

Kaname raised his eyebrow. "What made you think that I'll never find that someone?" he asked back lazily.

Princess Yuuki stared at her brother deadpanned. Her eyes bored to her brother's as if saying, 'Are you kidding me?'

But he was not.

She sighed as she scratched the back of her head. The ball looked like an unfavorable affair.

* * *

In any event, preparations for the ball began. Zero was swamped with work, not just preparing the outfits, he was put to work altering the gown for Yuuki, taking up the hems, making sure the jewels his stepsister would wear were cleaned and neat, making sure the carriage was prepped, hiring a man to drive the family, and running all sort of other errands. His mind and emotion was very calm while he worked quick and efficient.

But a few days before the extended celebration, he became an unhappy young man… again. Him and dozens other people in the cities.

You must be thinking that with such a large and unprecedented ball, the residents of the capital city and the surrounding districts were overwhelming with gratitude.

They were **not**.

For the people that were not invited, it was very unpleasant.

Well, maybe not so unpleasant for those who managed a lodging business as there's a surge of guests were invading every possible inn, but they're still unnerved. Because the upcoming event meant a huge influx of females were coming, and all very **needy**,** spoiled**, and** demanded**. And as the celebration day was coming closer, not a single innkeeper or shopkeeper could keep their composure.

And the overwhelming stench of perfume on the streets didn't help them at all.

However, the night of the ball was a nightmare. To Zero, it is, and maybe a few others.

You see, after he escorted his stepfamily to the carriage and made sure that the entourage finally left, he initially wanted to let himself to enjoy several rare free hours for relax and get a comfortable beauty sleep. He allowed himself to enjoy that feeling for a good fifteen minutes before the laughing and jostling traffic of carriages and horses outside made him wide awake.

And oh… he was pissed, okay. Very, to the point he wanted to maim everyone outside with Kaien's new 'cooking'.

Damn party! Damn that spoiled needy horny women! Damn royalties!

He sighed resignedly and groaned as he gazing longingly at where the palace was.

"Please, just one more chance…" he whispered wistfully to the cool evening. _'I want to sleep, damn it!'_

And to his great surprise, a voice answered him.

"For what?"

Zero quickly grabbed the gun he hid behind his pillow and turned with intent to relief his stress to the intruder. His eyes widened to see a man, just a bit taller than himself in a black and white suit with short orange hair.

"The hell," he mumbled, still pointed the gun to the man. "It's just you, Kaito."

Kaito let out a nervous chuckle as he half raised his hand. "You're as alert as ever, Zero. Chill," he said. "And as you do that, could you lower your gun, please?"

Zero glared at him for the last time before he put his gun back to the pillow. "The hell are you doing here, Mr. Stalker?" he asked.

"I'm not a stalker," Kaito grumbled. "And how about you, Mr. Overprotective Doting Brother? What are you still doing here when your beloved sister was out there and might be surrounded by the _wolves_ as you always said? How come you didn't escort her to the ball?"

Zero glared in distaste at his friend. "Didn't you read the invitation?"

Kaito raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, and?"

Zero gave him the 'look'. "You didn't know?" he asked in disbelief. "Read again, to the very last word in it."

Kaito opened his invitation and read it as his friend said. "Ah," he murmured.

"Yeah, 'ah'."

"So?" The orange haired raised his eyebrow. "It was never stopped you before."

Zero let out a yawn. "I don't have mood to deal with the guards. And Yuuki still have Kaien to protect her from those wolves in sheep clothing."

Kaito gave him a glance. "Are you sure?"

"Hm?"

"You sure you can trust Kaien in guarding Yuuki?" The question was directed in a playful tone, but Zero could feel the seriousness in it.

And for the first time, Zero speechless.

Kaito tapped his finger against the table near him, and smirk when he saw the desperate look on his friend's face.

"I could help you, you know," Kaito continued in an even tone. "I have this idea that always wanted to do to you. I'm very sure it will make you can enter the palace easily."

"Yeah, you know that would impossible."

"Zero, who do you think I am? Nothing is impossible for me. And my idea is very genius, I can guarantee you can enter the palace."

Zero instantly looked skeptical.

"And? What's your so great idea?" Zero asked with sarcasm.

Kaito just smiled. "You see, Zero, I need a date to accompany me to the ball," he said instead.

The room instantaneously became very quiet.

Zero's eyes widened as he had a thought about Kaito's idea. "Oh, no... no... you… you wouldn't…"

A sly grin widened on Kaito's face. "Oh, yeah, I would. You have no another choice~!" he sang cheerily.

"No, damn it!" Zero hissed. "Like hell I would do that!"

Kaito's grin could more any wider. "Oh, come on~! Like I said, you have no another choice! Beside," he leaned closer. "The more late the night, the wilder men at there, especially when there's alcohol on the table."

Zero thought about this for a moment, his brow furrowed and chewing his lower lips. He knew what Kaito's _great _idea is, and he really didn't want to do it. He didn't want to go to the ball and definitely didn't want to go along with Kaito's idea, but the thought of Yuuki in the middle of hungry pervert wolves made him tattered. He groaned, and like Kaito said he didn't have another choice. Damn it.

Fuck this! For the sake of Yuuki's purity, he would do anything!

"Alright, I accept," Zero's answer made Kaito looked like just got a field day. "Okay, go on. Do your worst, Mr. Fairy Godmother."

Kaito glared at him.

* * *

And thus Zero, thanks to his fairy godmo… (Kaito glared hard at the Narrator) err… his friend, could come to the ball. Kaito and he appeared a little ways away from the front gate of the palace, and silently he felt grateful for the shadow of a building that shading them since it meant no one had notice him.

"Could you calm down a bit, Zero? You crushed my hand," Kaito commented with a slight sweat dropped on his cheek.

"You deserved it," Zero growled softly as they stepped toward the gate where a few other late arrivals were being let in. "And I'll surely kill you if the guards could easily see through the disguise. I still think it's a very bad idea. There's a reason why men shouldn't wear this. It's aberration."

Kaito flung his arms around Zero's waist. "Take it easy, you're gorgeous."

Yeah, Zero was so beautiful, okay. Like angelic beautiful. The dress he was wearing very gorgeous and flowed softly down around his feet. The jewelry that adorned him was also simple, just a silver necklace with a few amethyst, and amethyst drops in his ears. He wore a long silver wig that pulled up into braid half-ponytail, and it had a silvery white rose-shaped clasp to hold the braid.

Kaito pouted. If only Zero was an **actual** girl, he would gladly to ask her hand to marriage. Such a wasted beauty.

And while Kaito was still make fashion editorial on Zero in his own world, Zero on the other hand was very annoyed. He had to wear slippers. A High-heels one! Could you imagine how difficult and troublesome to walking with high-heels?! It's fortunate that the slippers were made entirely of glass, the coolness at least soothing his feet, and the glass was slightly opaque to hide the squished lines of his toes.

If he couldn't walk tomorrow because of this, he would make sure to kill Kaito. Slowly and painfully.

A cat-call made their head turned. A guard made his way toward them as his eyes leered at Zero. "Damn, Takamiya, where did you get this chick from?!"

Kaito was grinned widely as Zero glared at the guard. "Oh, here and there," he said while stifled his laugh. He hugged he silverette's waist more closer. "She's such a beauty, heh?" he exclaimed.

And Zero stomped Kaito's toes hard with his heel, making the orange-haired winced.

"And a feisty one," the guard commented.

Kaito put his smile back on his face. "Well, better go inside then. We have already late," he said as he led Zero to through the gate and into the hall while waved his hand to the guard.

Once they were inside the palace, Zero felt his headache back. The hall was completely filled with people. The air was stifling, but at least he could appreciate the décor.

'_Unbelievable, that Kaien was the one who designed this beauty.'_ Zero thought.

He saw a raised dais with set of steps leading up to it at the end of the room. This held four chairs that currently empty, but which had probably at one point held the royal hosts. The right side of the room opened out into the garden, and a number of people streamed out of the building that way in the hopes that the open air would be a relief from the heat of the ballroom. While the left side was lined with refreshments and chatting, and there were seats against most of the walls. The middle of the floor was filled with dancers, completely surrounded by the other guests who simply mingled and visited.

Kaito let go his hand and whispered, "It should've save. You can find Yuuki yourself now," he grinned. "I want to hook a real girl, so ta ta!" he said with a mocked salute, before he left Zero and lost in the crowd.

Zero's eyebrow twitched.

The silverette let out a sigh. He began to wander through the crowd to find Yuuki, little did he know that he instantly began to draw attention. Men and women glanced at him. And he was not pleased when a small entourage of young men surrounding him and tried to coax him in an insipid conversation. But he politely refused them – he knew what courtesy was, you know – and excused himself. He was on a mission and he didn't have time to talk with spoiled nobles, especially when the nobles thought he was a girl.

During his search, he spotted the King and Queen, dancing together and looking so magnificent that it took his breath away. The joy and affection on their face was reminded him his parents. It was so intense it made him felt a lump in his throat. He shook himself and turned back to his search for his sister.

Eventually, he spotted her.

With the Prince.

Well, you know I could hear the thunder boomed around and saw the lightning struck behind him.

And when the Prince touched her hair, his imaginary rope (you know, the famous nerve rope) snapped.

It seemed he would have a nice blonde specimen to dissect tomorrow.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ballroom, the so called nice blonde specimen with glasses shudder in fright and chill.

* * *

The Crown Prince Kaname was bored. So bored. He was already bored within twenty minutes of the first ball, and now an hour later he wanted to kick anyone within five meter radius from him. He tired with the girls that shamelessly glued at him. The girls would either flirt viciously with him or try and cross verbal swords. And hear their squeal made him unnerved. He was tired to keep polite to them and his face hurt to always put a smile.

If he could ever escape from these… these _monsters_, it would be a miracle.

And it seemed the God heard his plea as he heard his sister calling, making him had an excuse to away from those _abominations_.

"Thank you, Yuuki," Kaname said when he reached his sister.

Princess Yuuki stared amusedly at her brother. "I never thought my brave and cool brother couldn't deal with the ladies," she said teasingly.

"They're not ladies, they're monsters. Evil devil squealing monsters." Kaname shuddered.

She giggled at his exclaim. "It's so fortunate that I called you here, right?"

Kaname sighed. "You didn't know,"

Princess Yuuki smiled. "Well, if you don't want to socialize with those unknown girls, how about you keep company a girl I knew?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Who? Ruka? She was busy with Kain at this time. Rima attached hip with Shiki and Takuma. And Seiren is our bodyguard."

She grinned. "You remember Uncle Kaien?" she asked playfully.

Kaname blinked.

"Well, you remember his daughter who shared name with me? She's here, and I was talking to her but I have to go to ladies room and I don't want her to be alone in here," she smiled mildly. "So, could you keep her company for a while, please? I will not take long time!"

Kaname smiled softly. "Sure,"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "She was sitting near the wall fountain! Make sure you nice with her, okay!" she said, before she left.

Kaname strode over to the fountain where the girl that his sister said was. He found her in the middle of a small group of young men and could saw the girl look rather troubled. Seemingly, it's not just him that troubled with the suitors. He calmly walked to the group, eyes fixed on the girl. He waited until the chattering had died down and made his bow.

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind I'd like to steal this gem from you." He said as he extended his hand to the girl.

A blush smeared on Yuuki's face as she accepted his hand. She excused herself to the other young men and left with the Prince to the dance floor.

"Were you having a good time?" Kaname asked mildly while guide her into a dance.

Yuuki smiled though there's still a bit blush on her face. "Oh, yes. It's very nice. And thank you for your help just now, I don't know what have I do about them if you're not come."

Kaname smiled a little. "You are welcome."

Yuuki gasped. "Oh, how rude I am to not introduce myself," she said. "I'm Yuuki Cross."

"Kaname Kuran," he smiled when he heard her gasped again. "Yes, I'm the Prince. And I appreciate you to indifference toward me."

Kaname winced as her heels stepped his feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yuuki said panickly. "I'm really not good at dancing!"

"It's okay," Kaname reassured her. "I don't mind it."

"But…!"

"Couldn't be any worse than the last _young lady_ I danced with," he grumbled.

Yuuki was stunned, before a giggle came from her mouth. "Are they that bad?" she asked amusedly.

"You don't know," he said sarcastically.

She was smiling widely now, pleased with this development. By this point, Kaname had swept her into an easy hold. The rest the dance went well enough. They kept a mild conversation going throughout, and Kaname found himself plenty amused with her as she so very alike with his sister.

And in meantime, the dance was over. He bowed to the girl in courtesy with a real smile tugged on his lips. "Thank you," he said and caught her hand, kissing her fingers lightly, felt amused to see blush on her face.

"You are welcome, Your Highness," she curtsied happily.

"I believe you already know my sister," he said as he led her to the side.

Yuuki smiled again. "You mean Princess Yuuki?" she chuckled as she took a glass of juice from the waiter. "I'm surprised, you know, when the Princess introduce herself and heard that her name was same as mine."

Kaname chuckled softly. "And I see it's not only your name that same,"

Yuuki blinked. "What do you mean?"

He smiled as his hand reached over to touch her hair. "Your hair color and your face are also similar with her. If I don't know better I would think that you were my sister's twin."

Yuuki felt stunned with his said. Similar? Her? With the Princess? She wanted to laugh at it. But before she could reply him, she felt someone pulled her backward.

Kaname surprised when someone grabbed his hand and pushed him away from the girl. His eyes narrowed as he lifted his head to see the offender but then widened as he saw the person. He had to bite inside his mouth to resist a gasp that would come out from his throat.

Beautiful.

He felt enchanted. She might the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Her appearance was very unique, long silver hair, skin as white as pearl, with a gorgeous dress and jewelry that matched with her. But what made her more dazzling were her eyes, amethyst colored which full of life but cold as the winter night.

* * *

Zero resisted an urge to maim the man before him on spot. How dare this… this _bloodsucker _touch his beloved precious sister. His sister complex was went off. He growled as he glared hard toward him, his grab at the Prince's wrist tightened.

"Don't touch her, you beast," he growled, and slapped the Prince's hand away.

Yuuki gaped at what was happened. She turned her head toward the woman who hugged her. At first, she didn't recognize her, but then when she saw her eyes and face closely, she gasped in shock.

No way! It's Zero!

"Ze…" A hand covered her mouth before she could call him.

Kaname got his composure and straightened his back, a polite smile tugged on his lips. "Could you please tell me what have I done that offend you so much you're glaring at me?" he asked mildly.

Zero didn't answer him and he turned the girl in his arms instead. "You're okay, Yuuki?"

Yuuki nodded as she couldn't reply because the hand that covered her mouth.

Zero sighed in relief. "I would remove my hand from your mouth if you're not mentioned my name," he whispered.

Yuuki nodded.

Zero removed his hand and began dragged her away from the Prince, making her panic. "Wait! How about the Prince?! Aren't we excuse ourselves to him first?!" she shouted.

"I don't care!" he said as he kept dragged her.

Meanwhile, Kaname's eyes still following them avidly, partularly at the silver haired, taking note of how the silverette moved – a little hesitantly, as if didn't quite belong, but with an odd sort of grace. His sight was fixed on them until they no longer seen in the crowd. His hand moved and clutched his chest. His heart was beating so fast and, he didn't know why.

"She's rather lovely, don't you think?"

Kaname turned and saw Princess Yuuki stood beside him with an amused look on her face.

"Yuuki," he nodded to greet his sister.

She handed him a drink. "I never expected I came back to see a very beautiful girl glared at my brother while overprotectively hugged my friend," she said and took a sip from her glass. "What have you done to make her glared at you?" she asked.

Kaname shrugged as he sipped his drink. "I don't know. I was just talking with your friend when that girl suddenly grabbed my wrist and pushed me away." He glanced at his sister. "And no, I don't think she did that because of jealousy."

"Hm…" she hummed. "She's an ex-human, it's rare to see a pureblood-like trait on ex-human."

"Yeah, and I could feel she was slowly falling to level E."

Princess Yuuki cocked her head at what her brother was said.

"Oh, by the way, am I even close to reaching the end of this drudgery?" he asked exasperatedly, though his face neither said so.

Princess Yuuki giggled. "You've still got several hours and a large number of girls left," she teased.

He groaned. "Lovely. And who's idea was this?"

"Our parents'. And Yours, of course," she responded with no small amount of satisfaction. "Well, if I could make a suggestion?"

"I suppose it involves me not killing any of the young ladies present."

"Of course not, silly brother," she laughed softly. "I suggest you to ask that girl to dance. Or at least talk with her."

Kaname turned to his sister. "Who?"

"The girl who was just glared at you," she glanced at him. "I could see you're interested with her."

He cocked his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hm, hm…" she nodded. "You never look interested to any of girls before, but when that girl came and go, your eyes never left her until she was not in your sight anymore."

Kaname looked over in the direction where that beautiful girl left. "An interest, hm?"

* * *

"I'm so surprised to see you here, Zero. And with that appearance, too," Yuuki said as she sat on a chair beside a wall fountain.

Zero's eyebrow twitched. "It's Kaito's fault," he grumbled while he took a seat beside Yuuki. "I don't want go to the ball at first, but then Kaito came and dragged me here with could-you-really-trust-Yuuki-to-Kaien excuse." He sighed. "Well, apparently his guess was right as I saw you without Kaien guarding you."

A sweat dropped on the back of Yuuki's head when she saw dark aura encircled him. _'I feel sorry to Father. May you rest in peace.'_

"But, you're so beautiful, Zero!" she exclaimed happily. "I would never recognize you if it's not because I saw your face very closely!"

"Yeah, like I love to be beautiful," Zero muttered darkly and shudder as he remembered a group of young and old men that had tried to seduce him.

Yuuki blinked in confusion.

"Well, anyway," Zero coughed, tried to rid those creepy memories forever from his mind. "Why are you not with Kaien? Where's that damn blonde?"

Yuuki sighed inside. Zero was very overprotective of her, especially when it came to her suitor or other men that get near her. But it's not like she disliked it, she felt relief that Zero protect her. "I don't know. He was called by the King, but I never see him again after that. Maybe he have to go and greet people, I hear his old friends from Hunter Association are here too."

They were chatting for a moment, before Yuuki started to drag him to moving between the circles. Zero's guess about this ball was right because the guests were divided into few circles; the gossiping circles that had been based mostly on appearance, the poorer looking girls who were huddled together admiring the grandeur, the rich looking ones that holding up their noses in distaste at inferior ones, and the finely and somewhat scandalously dressed girls who were hiding in corners trying to not catch too much attention.

He smiled as he watched Yuuki spirited away by some dashing gentleman – of course with his permission – to dance. He didn't want let any men get near Yuuki at first, but when he saw her face that looked like having a good time and happy, he didn't have heart but let her dancing with the gentlemen.

Aw… Zero, you're a big grumpy softy. I want to hug you.

"Go die first, you idjit," Zero whispered.

Damn, that guard was right! You're a feisty one! I feel pity to the young men who had been asking you dance.

And Zero silently fling his middle finger at the Narrator.

There was so many young men asked Zero to the dance floor before, but alas for them Zero was so cold. With an ice-queen glare, the young men never dared to approach him again.

A chuckle was out of his mouth as he saw Yuuki accidentally stepped on the gentleman's foot. He thought the man would be angry to her and Zero was ready to step in, but surprisingly the man just laugh and swept her again into a dance.

'_Hm… looks like that man was good enough,'_ Zero thought, observing the man carefully. _'Blonde and blue eyes. His appearance was good. Face was more than good. Looks like he was a noble. And if my instinct was right about him being a level B vampire, then he was an Aido. The only aristocrat vampires that have blonde hair and blue eyes in this kingdom are Aido Family.'_ He leaned his back to the pillar behind him. _'I've decided I will let him become one of her suitors if he wants to.'_

"Good evening,"

Zero's thought was interrupted by a hand reaching out to him. He raised his head and looked at the owner of the hand.

It was the Prince.

"Would you care to dance with me, Lady?" the brunette asked with a smile.

A vein popped on Zero's head at 'lady' part. "No," he replied coolly.

Kaname cocked his eyebrow. "Well, suit yourself," he said as he pulled his hand back and stood quietly beside the silverette.

"Why are you still here?" Zero asked in annoyed.

"Well, this is my party, of course I should have been here," Kaname said mildly.

Hahaha! He got you, Zero!

And Zero gave a mental shove at the Narrator.

"Do you mind if I ask your name?" the brunette asked.

"…"

"I saw you always watched Cross. Is she your friend?"

"…"

"Hey…"

Vein popped.

"Was there something I did that offended you?" Kaname asked calmly. "You're so cold toward me."

There's no answer from Zero. He instead walked toward where the table of refreshment was.

Kaname hid a chuckle as he watched the silverette.

Well, well, she's really feisty.

But it made him want her more.

* * *

Zero was pissed. So very pissed. His hands clenched at his side, his teeth gritted in annoyed as he put the empty plate in his hand to the table. Veins popped one by one on his forehead and launched a death glare to a brunette man behind him.

"Could you stop following me around?!" he yelled, making him drew many attention at him.

Kaname was just raised his eyebrow.

Zero gritted his teeth and walked quickly toward the garden. But to his dismay, the Prince was keep following him. He made his walk faster and that damn bloody prince was still able to catch up with him.

'_The hell?! How come he was walking more gracefully than I am yet still catching up?! How is that possible?!'_ Zero yelled inside as he ran as quickly as possible.

The garden was quiet deserted when he came, there were just a few people there. He was running down the stairs as the first toll of the midnight bell was sounding. He glanced at his back and growled when he saw the Prince behind him.

Damn it! Damn, damn, damn! Damn that fucking prince! What the hell did he want from him?! Why he didn't just leave him alone?!

He made it all the way to the maze garden. The seventh toll of the bell was echoing, he clicked his tongue, feeling his irritate had already climbed. The slippers he was wearing didn't help him at all, and they actually made his feet ache. He finally stopped and bent down to remove one of his slippers.

Without allowing himself to think about the action, he threw the glass slipper over Kaname's head with all the strength he possessed. He tossed his fist to the air when he saw the slipper slammed Kaname's forehead, making the prince fell backward.

He then scurried toward the maze, smiling with satisfaction like there's no tomorrow, ignoring a few of other guests who gaped at what was happened. He was moving as quickly as he could, and slid inside the maze without anyone stopping him.

Fuck, Zero, that awesome! You're really dared to throw your slipper at the prince like a person threw a shoe to make the singing wild cats silent!

When he sure he lost the prince, he collapsed onto a gazebo in the middle of the maze. The prince was really persistent. Thank goodness Zero never abandoned his training though he never could become a hunter anymore, or he would be caught by the prince.

Shit! He wanted to go home! He wanted his sleep! Fuck Kaito for dragged him here! And fuck Kaien for leave Yuuki alone in the ball!

And, damn it, he still had to go back to the ballroom to find Yuuki and guarding her!

He stuck his head out and glanced right and left to see if the Prince still following him. He tensed when he heard something walking near. His hand grabbed his another slipper and ready to attack with it when a glimpse of orange hair had seen under the lamp.

"What are you doing here alone?" the person asked as he blinked.

Zero's move was frozen in the middle of swinging his hand and stared incredulously at the person in front of him. "Oh, it's you, Kaito," he sighed in relief.

Kaito glanced at the glass slipper in Zero's hand and gasped in horror. "What… what would you do with that?! It's dangerous, you know!"

Zero waved his hand lazily. "Please don't take notice it," he said as his fingers pressed his temple, trying to get his composure back. "I just got chased by a very presistent _wolf_."

The silence burst between them for a moment before Kaito breaking it with a stifle laugh.

"You… you mean **you** were being chased by _the big bad wolf_ instead of Yuuki?" Kaito asked as he couldn't contain the loud, side-splitting laughter that burst out of him. "That's priceless!"

Zero glared at him, but it did nothing to help, as it only increased the hilarity of the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," the silverette grumbled. "See what would you do if it were **you **in my position,"

Kaito tried to suppress the remaining bubbles of laughter that threatened to burst out of him, he really did, but the best he could do was reduce them to an occasional chuckle.

"Aw, come on," Kaito hiccuped, tears streaming from his eyes. "You should be proud! It's proof that you're a real good-looking!"

Zero was glared more harder now. His face then twisted in grimace as he was thinking, before he lifted a hand to cover a sly, cunning smirk tugged on his lips.

"Well, anyway," Zero said, ignoring the laugh from Kaito. "Do me a favor, Mr. Fairy Godmother, I want you to watch Yuuki for the rest of this night," he said as he pat his friend's shoulder while he walking toward the exit. "I'm going home. I borrow your carriage, you could ride with Kaien and Yuuki when you home. And when you see that blonde bastard, tell him I'm waiting him with some… _toys_ at home."

The laugh was immediately ceased.

"Huh?" Kaito faltered.

"Oh, by the way if the Prince asks you about me, say you don't see me or know me."

And thus with that, Zero was leaving Kaito spluttered with a satisfied smirk on his lips (a very wide one too, though it was covered by his hand in pretend of a yawn). If there's one thing that Kaito hated is babysitting. And he knew well that Kaito couldn't neglect his 'request' or he will found himself wake up with his house filled with Kaien's toxic concoction (courtesy by the grudging Zero).

Well, it certainly did the things.

As soon as he reached to where the carriage is, Zero slipped inside the carriage and quickly tell the coachman his destination. He sighed as he leaned back in the seat, a popped sound was heard when he massaging his neck. This night was quite disaster, he gritted his teeth as he thought that. He disappointed that he couldn't escort his sister till the end of the party, but he surely didn't regret leaving the ball early.

It's the Prince's fault. Damned to all!

The carriage stopped and he looked up to see his – the Cross' – house was looming ahead. He got off the carriage and walked as fast as possible to the house, flew up the stairs to his room, and collapse onto his bed, ready to sleep. But his dress was uncomfortable to sleep with, so with half-lidded eyes he lazily took off all his attire.

He blinked in surprise when he noticed there's just one slipper with him. He groaned aloud, his other slipper was still in the palace and probably in the clutch of the prince. Darn, how is he going to explain this to Kaito tomorrow when he returns it? His fingers pressed temple. Ah, well, it did not matter, he was too tired to care. After all, what would be arise simply just because of one glass slipper?

Oh, Zero… you would regret saying that. You really, really would.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N :**

**Yeah, this fic is not a one-shot like other fics in "KanaZero Fairytale" verse. Actually it's a one-shot, but because the story was quite long, I made it into a multichapter. Don't worry, it's just two or three chapters. **


End file.
